


The lost demigod

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Series: The tales of a lost boy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: But still not as powerful as percy, F/M, Fantasy, I'll add tags as I write, M/M, Messed up work, Shirayuki is also powerful, Violence, i mean REALLY powerful, percabeth just cause i love it, percy is the best, peter pan is powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: Peter would've tried to get expelled sooner if he knew what awaited him at camp half blood.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> please feedback!:))
> 
>  
> 
> also, please tell me if you want me to continue this fic since I have SOOOO many ideas about it and if you like it. also, tell me what I can improve or add or what you liked

As Peter stood and opened his mouth to answer, the teacher stopped him:

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!" said Peter confused.

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"I have magical powers" said the teacher, rolling his eyes.

Peter couldn't contain his disrespect and frustration anymore.

"The magical power of stupidity." he muttered under his breath.

The whole classroom seemed to be staring at him and holding its breath.

The teacher, used to this kind of behavior, said only three words.

"Peter. Principal. Now."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, then started dragging his feet to the principal's room. As slowly as he could, he opened the door.

He entered a big but cosy chamber with an antique air. The walls were covered with bookshelves filled with dusty old books, and in the middle there was a long desk covered in papers. At it sat the principal reading a document. Without lifting his eyes from the paper, he said:

"What did you do this time, Peter?"

The 13 years old boy managed to stifle a yawn at the last moment to answer:  
"Witty comeback."

Still not lifting his eyes, the principal asked:  
"So, the usual, I understand."

But Peter, who sat down on a chair without being asked to and now was swiveled with it, wasn't paying attention.

The principal finally looked up.

"Peter?"

The boy stood up, the chair still turning behind him.

"Yes."

"When you talk to me you will address me with 'yes, sir', Peter."

The principal could very well see that he was stretching the student's nerves to the limit, but did it anyway, to test him.

Suddenly, something absolutely and completely and utterly unexpected happened. A sapling popped up from the desk. Then another one, a birch sapling made of the papers that the principal was previously reading.

The small trees started growing, and growing, until they were almost two meters tall. Then apples popped from the first tree.

Peter, since he rarely showed any emotion of shock, took an apple and bit it. It was ripe. The principal took a phone out and called someone while Peter continued eating the apple. 

"Yes."

A pause.

"Yes, a new one."

Another pause.

"No, bring Percy too."

He hung up and looked at Peter, who had finished the first apple and put it on the documents on the desk, now stretched to grab another one.

"You can eat it on the way." said Chiron, then Peter's vision turned black.


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dunno what to write here

Peter opened his eyes and huffed in exasperation. He sat up from the chair to which someone had clumsily tied him and looked around. He was in a huge room that seemed to be part of a museum. The floor was covered with a huge old carpet and the walls had paintings on them.

The boy headed towards the door situated at the far end of the room. He slowly pushed it with his hand, leaving the door slightly ajar.

When he looked in the other room he widened his eyes. The principal was a white horse from waist down and was sitting on the floor with his legs under him, his hooves tied to the ground and his body as well. He was looking with disgust at the creature in front of him.

The creature slightly resembled one of his teachers. But only slightly. He had a body full of hair and fangs were growing out of his mouth. Really big fangs. There were whiskers all over his cheeks. Instead of having two legs and two arms, he had eight legs with huge claws like harpoons on the side.

While his brain was screaming to get out of there and his legs were threatening him that they'll turn to jelly, Peter walked towards the far wall, which was covered in old weapons. Peter yanked a few small daggers and held them in his hands. They felt so familiar, yet so foreign. Peter shrugged the thought off and walked towards the door again.

The sight made him hold his breath. There was nothing there. Literally nothing. The room previously filled with light was now darkness. A dark void filled the room and was sucking the light and warmness out of the air.

Peter started backing away, only to stumble on a hairy something. He looked up above him and gulped. Looking down from above him was his 'teacher', and behind him were some creatures that seemed to be made of darkness, or at least completely covered in it. They started laughing like some mad hyenas, their eyes white spots of dark light filled with cruelty.

What a nasty teacher I have. he thought. 

Spider. -his gut corrected him.

Shut up -he hissed at himself

The spider grinned at him. 

"Looking for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> for those who had waited for this chapter, i'm sorry it took so long to update.  
> i was just waiting to see if people read it so i wouldn't write something that no-one reads
> 
> also, i'm sorry the chapter is so short. i'm working on improving the dimensions of my works.
> 
> please feedback, and if you have ideas or if you find flaws in my work, please mention the in the comments!
> 
> till next time:))


	3. ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update.

His instincts kicked in as soon as he saw the spider's grin. While the creature spat webs towards him, he rolled from under it to the wall. He rose to his feet and looked at the spider. Next to it, the place where he was previously sitting was covered in a strange web, the floorboards hissing and steaming under it.

The spider hissed and made a sound that sounded a lot with a cat coughing out a hairball. Peter suddenly realized that it was a command for the hunched dark figures behind it. Their white pupils thinned and they attacked Peter.

The boy stood his ground until their claws were about 5 inches away from his face. Then, he leaped sideways and thrust the dagger that he was holding in a creature's body. The figure looked towards the sky and started screaming in pain, its _friends_ backing away in fear.

Suddenly, the creature stopped screaming and all of them looked at Peter, their eyes thinning in dark humor. The first one hissed and slashed with its claws at Peter two times. The first time, Peter managed to dodge the hit, but the second time he wasn't so lucky. The creature made a deep horizontal cut from his ear to the back of the head. From the cut started trickling black blood, the wound glowing darkly and black steam raising from it.

Peter screamed in pain and fell to his knees, the dark liquid trickling down his forehead and getting in his eyes. He closed his eyes and balled his fits, yelling loudly. Green and golden lights started shining around him and cracks appeared in the ground. Out of it started growing huge vines, wrapping around the spider and its dark companions. The vines pulled them underground, and the cracks closing was the last thing Peter saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's written in italics are Peter's thoughts

Peter opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He heard a shuffling noise and some whispering, then a girl popped up next to him. She smiled. _She has a pretty smile_ , Peter thought. Then he noticed her hair and thought. _I bet her name's Red or something like that. Is it normal to have hair with this colour? Nevermind._  
  
" How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
Peter sat up and leaned on the wall behind him.  
  
"Okay. Where are we? And what's your name?"  
  
"We are at Camp Half-Blood. It's a long story, I'll let Chiron explain. My name is Shirayuki, and that's Mitsuhide." She pointed to a boy about Peter's and Shirayuki's age,  sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Not having looked in that direction until then, Peter took this chance to look at his surroundings. He was sitting in one of the beds in what looked like an infirmary. There were about twenty beds in the very long room, very few left empty. There were curtains at the sides of the beds, but most of them were left pulled, like at Peter's bed. The kids in the occupied beds, however, seemed to be in a much worse shape than Peter. Most of them had broken legs or arms and several had major injuries.  
  
There were a bunch of teenagers wearing white lab coats like Shirayuki over normal ones that were running around giving medicine and tending to the wounded.  
  
Mitsuhide sat up, and ignoring Peter, he spoke to Shirayuki.  
  
"We should take him to Chiron and show him the welcome movie."

_Welcome movie? What's that?_  
  
"You're right." said Shirayuki and stood up. She offered a hand to Peter. "Come."  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
As soon as they walked out of the room, Peter was welcomed with a gust of fresh wind and a former breathtaking sight. He was seeing a camp that was on the verge of breaking down. It was obvious that the camp had once offered a breathtaking sight, but, now, it was almost in ruins.  
  
There was a scary silence, like the one before a storm. The grass had a slightly yellow-ish tone, and although the sky was clear above the camp, threatening clouds hovered slightly over the border line. Most of the people in camp must've been indoors, because there were very few outside, none of them slacking around. They seemed to be making war preparations.  
  
A blonde girl walked towards them. She was wearing a purple combat suit and had a sword at her belt and a bow and a quiver.  
  
She extended her hand towards Peter.  
  
"Hello, I am Kiki." The introduction was friendly, but her facial expression wasn't. She seemed to be saying _mess with me and i'll mess with your internal organs_    
  
Peter took her hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Peter."  
  
"We're headed to Chiron." said Shirayuki.  
  
"I'll come with you. I have to talk to him too." said Kiki.  
  
Mitsuhide smiled, but quickly turned back to his serious self. Peter seemed to be the only one to notice. _He likes her,_ smiled Peter, _and she doesn't know it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's so short !


	5. Chapter 5

Mr D sighed again at the sound of Percy's voice.

 

“Get away, Peter Johnson. Can't you see that I have more important matters to take care of?”

 

Percy looked at him as if he was deciding if he would strangle him with grapevines or choke him with the Diet Coke that Dionysus was sipping gingerly.

 

“No need to get violent, Johnson.” his eyes flashed him a dangerous look “We don't want our favorite demigod to be turned into a dolphin by accident.”

 

Percy inhaled deeply and held his breath for a few moments, then exhaled. It was easy to forget that Mr D was actually a god and his favourite hobby (besides drinking wine, of course) was turning people into dolphins.

 

“You should go outside and get more air, Johnson. You look as if you need some.”

 

Percy forced a smile.

 

“Of course.” he said and headed for the door.

 

 

Peter and the other three found Percy on the front porch playing with water by morphing it into different shapes. Just as he lifted his head to look at them, he managed to make quite a good imitation of Mr D's head. When he saw them, he made the head explode into thousands of tiny droplets of water, the liquid spraying all over Mitsuhide. The blue haired boy shouted at him:

 

“Dude, I _already_ said that I'm sorry. No need to wash me with....pieces of Mr D's head? Did he try to transform you into a dolphin again?”

 

Peter, whose interest had been caught with the little demonstration, looked at Percy:

 

“You were almost transformed into a dolphin?”

 

Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and smiled.

 

“Yeah, long story. Not something normal teenagers go through.”

 

“Normal teenagers don't do telekinesis on water.” said Peter.

 

“Good point.”laughed Percy. “Y'know, you're taking this unusually okay. How come you're not running around screaming bloody murder?”

 

“I'm not a big fan of feelings or emotions, plus, I've been through some pretty harsh things.” he regretted his decision of words as soon as a uncomfortable silence hung over the group. “But don't worry, I got over them alive and pretty much whole.”

 

Shirayuki looked at him worried.

 

“What do you mean _pretty much whole?_ ”

 

Peter hesitated for a bit, and Kiki said:

 

“You're making him uncomfortable.”

 

“Nonono, it's OK.” he said, just as Shirayuki opened her mouth to apologize. He sighed and lifted his hand to his left ear. Then he started unscrewing it.

 

 

 

 

The others' reactions varied a lot. Shirayuki yelped, Kiki didn't look impressed, Mitsuhide's smile froze on his lips, and Percy seemed to understand _exactly_ how he was feeling.

 

Peter took the ear and held it. Where his ear should be, he had a small funnel specially made so he could fixate his fake ear. He had a small hole in his head, and the fake ear was put around it.

 

Peter put his ear back.

 

“So, you said that Chiron could explain everything to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it: kudos  
> if you didn't like it: kudos+feedback
> 
> :p


End file.
